Best Naruto Dream Ever
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: A dream that I had, that I put into story format.It's extremely random, and doesn't really have a plot. Has Inuyasha and Scooby Doo in there, just because I'm crazy. Full summery inside, no real pairing, though Sasuke does get overprotective


**WARNING: IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY SANE, DO _NOT_ READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE THAT TO CHANGE!**

**Summery: Umm… there really isn't one…. This was a dream I had, and my friend and I decided that I should post it…. Basically Naruto gets trapped into a box after insulting Kakashi, and then the plot sort of disappears. Inuyasha, Scooby Doo, and Orlando Bloom are also in this story; don't ask me why, because I honestly have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: 1) this isn't really a story, it's more of a random dream that I had. 2) I don't own Naruto 3) I don't own Inuyasha 4) I don't own Barney (THANKFULLY!) 4) I don't own Orlando Bloom (I wish I did though…)**

**XxX**

It's amazing how such an ordinary day could turn into a gigantic mess resulting in quite a few deaths. The day was so normal, in fact, so normal it was almost boring. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing about something, Sakura was trying (but failing) to break it up, and their sensei was once again late.

"Yo," Kakashi said, suddenly appeared in a puff of reddish brown smoke.

"Why is your smoke a different color, Sensei?" Sakura asked

"Yeah," Naruto yelled. "It looks like poop!"

Now, for those of you who don't know this, Kakashi is very sensitive when it comes to his smoke colors. Insulting that will lead to disaster, which, it did. Kakashi pulled out a box from behind his back, and opened it, screaming the name 'Naruto'. As he did this, said idiot was sucked into the tiny little itty bitty box. Kakashi then twisted the box up like a little puzzle square. "Ha! Now he can't get out of there," Kakashi said triumphantly. "Unless someone who is completely obsessed with him tries to open it," he muttered, tossing the box thing to Sakura, who tossed it to Sasuke, who tossed it back to Sakura, who tossed it in the river.

The box containing Naruto floated not so gently down stream where it came to the training area of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "What is that?" Hinata asked, grabbing the little box out of the river.

"It's a puzzle box that has Naruto inside," Kiba said, smelling it.

"It can only be opened by someone who is obsessed with him," Shino added. "At least, that's what this little fly says, and it was buzzing around Kakashi earlier… so it says."

Hinata tried to open it, but the thing wouldn't even move, it seems that floating down a river had made it stuck. She handed it to Shino to try to open it, but (though he didn't try very hard) he couldn't get it open either.

"I can open it!" Kiba said, ignoring the part Shino had said about the requirements. He tried, and tried, and tried, but nothing happened. This made him mad, so he threw the box containing Naruto across town, where it hit Ino in the head.

"What was that?" Ino asked, rubbing the sore spot on her head. "It looks like some sort of puzzle," she tried to open it, but it didn't work. She handed it to Shikamaru, and told him it was a game, he tried to open it, but it didn't work either. Ino was infuriated, "Here Chouji, I got you a snack."

And with that, Chouji ate the box containing the loud mouth inside of it. After about an hour or so, Chouji needed to take care of some business. Once he was done, he found the puzzle box, in perfect condition. "This thing is weird," he said, grabbing it, and taking it to the nearest jounin, which turned out to be Kakashi.

Kakashi took a good long look at the box, "Since you ate this, the requirements have changed. Now someone who hates him completely can only open the box."

So they (meaning everyone who has been mentioned before) set out to find someone who hated Naruto, which wasn't that hard. However, none of them wanted Naruto out of his prison. That left one option, Chouji would have to eat it again.

Once again, the got the magical box back, and this time only someone with three different colors of hair could get the box open. This left Kakashi, for he had white, silver, and a few black hairs on his head. However, Kakashi didn't want to let Naruto out until he apologized, but Naruto couldn't say anything because he was trapped in the box of doom. He could only say one word.

"VINEGAR," he shouted, but nothing happened, because no one knew what he was talking about. Naruto tried and tried again, but he couldn't say any word except vinegar. After awhile he managed to learn a new word 'troublesome'.

He began saying 'TROUBLESOME VINEGAR' but only one thing happened, Shikamaru got mad at him. He claimed that troublesome was his word, and no one else should say it, therefore, he burned the box that Naruto was in.

It was a sad funeral, everybody cried… well, except the people who have no emotions, which are basically the male population of the village, minus the green clad freaks that scare me.

While everyone was crying, Hinata managed to find a book that said that if everyone cried, then Naruto would come back to life. The problem? Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji refused to cry.

Getting Shikamaru to cry was simple enough, Ino simply pinched him until tears leaked out, but the other three were more of a challenge. Hinata, who was steadily becoming insane because of the death of her precious Naruto-kun, locked them in a room and made them watch Barney until they cried. It took 2 hours.

After collecting all the tears in a bottle, Hinata dumped them on Naruto's grave, and he came back to life! But he wanted revenge on Kakashi and Shikamaru for killing him in the first place, so he got his revenge.

Kakashi was trapped in the same box for three days without his book, and Shikamaru was locked in a room where he couldn't see clouds or sleep, no matter what. Then, for no apparent reason, the sand siblings showed up **(trying saying that 5 times fast)**!

Temari got mad that Shikamaru was locked up for doing some 'community service' so she broke him out of the cloudless room. That made Gaara angry for some unknown reason, so he turned into the Hulk!

He was going to destroy the village… but Inuyasha and his friends showed up! Inuyasha smacked Gaara on the head with his awesome sword, but it didn't kill him, because he's the almighty Gaara.

Soon Miroku found that he liked this new town, filled with new girls! So he quickly made himself at home, by grabbing Sakura's butt. Sakura then punched him in the face, with her super strength, sending the pervert flying across the village, landing in front of the two green freaks. Lee got to Miroku, and converted him to 'Youthism' and Miroku began wearing a green jump suit and leg warmers. Needless to say, Sango was furious.

She chased Lee around, hitting him in the head with her boomerang, cursing him for ruining Miroku's mind and wardrobe. Gai tried to stop Sango from hurting Lee, but it didn't work, and Gai died. Sango didn't kill him, he just died randomly. Lee was so upset about the death of his beloved sensei, that he committed suicide.

Instead of being deeply troubled by the death of the green monsters with noisy teeth, the rest of the Naruto and Inuyasha gang, decided to have a musical! So they all made their way to the musical place where they would have their beautiful production, but they got lost. So they all started yelling "DID I MISS 60B!" Which they did, poor them.

Luckily for them, Orlando Bloom showed up! **(He looks awesome in anime/dream form, just so everyone knows) **He quickly did some hand seals and the entire group was transported back to Konoha.Upon arriving, everybody ate lots and lots of cake, because cake is good, and anyone who disagrees can stop reading now.

But, in the midst of all the happy cake eating, someone ate Chouji's BBQ. Now fat man was mad! Nobody eats his BBQ and gets away with it, not in this story/dream at least. He then wanted revenge, so he began search for the BBQ eater person. He found the person and it was… ORLANDO BLOOM! Chouji had a murderous look in his eye, and was about to get his revenge, when the Orli fan club showed up, led by myself and Mustard-Gal! We quickly locked Chouji into a dark room with no food for a week!

Just when things were started to seem normal Jiraiya showed up! And he and Kakashi got drunk and formed a new club which they called PNSA (Perverts Not So Antonymous). And of course, when there's a perverted monk around, the two of them couldn't pass up the opportunity to get a new member.

The three of them made it their goal to grope every female on the planet, and they would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the Scooby Doo gang. The gang was about to bust PSNA, but they got to Fred. They managed to convince him that Daphne wanted him to join, and so he did. His first mission was to get Daphne, but he missed and got Velma instead. Velma fainted, and when she woke up, the gang left and were never heard from again.

While the group of weirdo's with the talking dog left, Miroku (who was still there, along with the rest of the Inu gang) decided that he liked girls with pink hair. Long story short, Sasuke burned him to a crisp with a fire ball. Now, you'd think that this would anger Sango, I mean, her fiancé was just burned alive, but she took on a different attitude. She started going on about 'young love' and then went on a long rant about how perverted he was… etc. etc.

**The End**

**XxX**

**I know the ending sucked, but as I said, this was a dream, so I wrote down everything that happened in my dream (although I did edit out a part about me and my sister, but that was just because I didn't want to give out personal information). I woke up in the middle of Sango's rant, therefore I can't continue this story, otherwise it wouldn't be a dream, instead it would be insane ramblings that I made up on the spot. Anyway, review, flames are welcome, because I really don't care if you think it's weird, because I'd have to say, I agree with you. **


End file.
